


Snow Angels

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons deserve to be angels from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:**  
>  Before the Final Battle in FFVII
> 
>  **Disclaimer  
> ** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©.

"What are you doing?"

Vincent had to blink a couple times to make sure he was seeing correctly. Cid was lying in the snow, waving his arms up and down and spreading his legs back and forth. He had a smoke between his teeth and a large grin on his face.

He also wasn't wearing a shirt.

Cid laughed and continued the movements as the snow piled between his legs and around where his arms swept.

"Making angels."

Vincent continued to look down at the childlike behaviour of the man. Vincent noted how smoothly Cid's arms moved even though they were covered in goose bumps. Snow piled up near his bare sides.

"You're going to get ill playing in the snow," Vincent said.

He watched a few more strokes of Cid's muscular arms, as they moved through the snow, stirring the ice crystals around him. The crystals played across his skin in the dying light of the setting sun.

"Haven't yah ever made snow angels before?" Cid said as he stopped moving. His chest heaving and he reached up and pulled the smoke out of his mouth. He then let his arm fall to the side and he lay there, spread-eagled, half naked in the white snow and the odd pattern that he made.

"As a child," Vincent said, "and with clothing."

Cid turned to look at him, his blue eyes glowing with mischief. "Then yah missed out on all the fun!" Cid said. "Wanna join?"

Vincent shook his head.

"It's invigoratin'!"

"No."

Cid took another drag on his cigarette. "You'd make a great snow angel."

Vincent rolled his eyes but returned his gaze down at the shirtless man who actually seemed comfortable with the snow melting on his bare skin.

"We are about to go into battle and you're playing in the snow," Vincent said sternly. He had come out because he needed to focus on what he had to do. He was not expecting to see the Captain acting like a child in the snow bank.

"Couldn't think of a better time," Cid said. "Wouldn't wanna die thinkin' that I should've had a little fun in the snow before I died."

Vincent started down at the man and frowned.

"This way, I can have my own wings," Cid said as he waved his arms and legs again, making the snowy groves deeper.

"I already got my own set, I don't need another," Vincent said.

Cid sat up and waved his cigarette at him. "That's why yah should join!" Cid said, pointing to a pristine area of snow. "Let yer wings out and let them make an angel."

"You mean demon." Vincent started to turn to leave Cid in his snow-filled whimsy.

"You've never been a demon to me," Cid answered.

Vincent turned and looked back at the man. He looked silly sitting without his shirt and shivering in the snow, sitting in the middle of a snow angel that he just created. He looked happy.

As happy as he felt from the simple, emotion filled statement from Cid.

He took one more step away, but his eyes were still on the man in the snow. He turned and walked over to a patch of untouched snow and he allowed his wings to emerge so that he could turn his demon into an angel.


End file.
